Temari and 1cc
by PhoenixVersion1
Summary: They were all crazy. She existed. Of course she did! ...but why wouldn't anyone believe him? And why couldn't he remember what she looks like? ShikaTem
1. Chapter 1

Well here goes my first attempt at a multi-chapter story. Tell me what you guys think! Oh, and this story is inspired by a song called,  
"_**Natalie Marie and 1cc**_" by **The Spill Canvas**. I know 2 stories done to the same band, but believe me when I say, the music inspires me!

Temari And 1cc

* * *

"So Shikamaru, what seems to be the problem?"

I glared at my oh-so sweet mother before responding to Lady Tsunade.  
"There is no problem."

"Shikamaru! Tell her!"  
"What?"

Lady Tsunade raised her hand and we stopped bickering. She spoke slowly and calmly.  
"Yoshino, you may proceed."

My mother decided to glare right back at me before she said anything.  
"Well,..." she began, "For the past few months, Shikamaru has insisted that he has had a girlfriend!"

"...that's it?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't waste the Hokage's time for something like this! I'm worried about him! He's never brought her around before!"

Tsunade had a puzzled look on her face. _'I know she's stupid right?_' I thought to myself.  
"Shikamaru, why haven't you brought your girlfriend around your mother?" she questioned.  
"I have. Many times. We-" My mother interrupted me. "Don't you lie to the Hokage like that! You know very well that you have not!"

"Ask Dad."

"Your father says the same thing! We have never seen any girlfriend you've had!"

"Ask Chouji or Ino, they've met her before." I was getting tired of this talk. 'Way too troublesome.'

"As a matter of fact, I have. Your friends have never seen you with a girl."

"...You're crazy Mom."

"I'm not the one who we have to worry about being crazy!"

I looked over to Lady Tsunade, and watched her stare at us intently.

"Well Shikamaru, is it alright if I ask you a few questions?"

I nodded.

"Good." Tsunade looked down at a notepad she had been writing on since we got there.  
"First off, what is your girlfriends name?"

"That's Easy. Temari."

"Okay, now what does she look like?"

"She has blond hair and..." I began. Then it hit me. _'Oh my god. I can't think of anything else!'_ I froze.

"and?"

"Uh..." I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"I see." Tsunade started scribbling in her notebook.

"Where does she live?"

"..."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Yesterday." 'Okay. I remember THAT much.'

"And what was it that the two of you did while you were with her yesterday?"

I thought back to yesterdays events.

"We went out to one of my favorite spots to watch clouds and stayed for a couple of hours. Then this one," I jerked my thumb towards my mother, "decided to come out and lecture us on ruining our clothes by laying in the grass. So we had to get up and leave. Then we hung out at the ramen stand and talked to Naruto and Hinata for a while. After that we came home and made out and fell asleep in each other's arms."

"And this morning?"

"Well, um... she was gone. I guess she forgot to do something at her home maybe."

"Yoshino? Is something wrong?"

My mother looked up at Tsunade. She was obviously distracted. She was being very quiet, which was strange since it seemed like she was always yelling at me.

"When I went and scolded Shikamaru about laying in the grass...he was alone." she finished.

"Liar!" I yelled, my voice filling with rage.

"Shikamaru!" The Hokage stopped me in my tracks. "This meeting is over. We will resume this tomorrow at 9 A.M. sharp. "Go get some rest. And Yoshino, you stay here, I need a word with you in private."

I stood up and bowed to the Hokage, then turned and left.

Tsunade put her hands up to her face. Yoshino looked on.  
"What do you think?"

Tsunade glanced at her.

"I think our resident genius may have had a breakdown. I am relieving him of active duty for the next two months at least. The stress must have gotten to him."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait and see."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here goes chapter 2. Enjoy!

**"Temari And 1cc" Chapter 2**

* * *

After I left the Hokage's office I was troubled, to say the least.  
"There's no way I dreamed Temari up." '_Temari_' I repeated her name in my head for emphasis.  
I stared at a couple walking down the street, hand in hand, and my vision began to blur. I felt very dizzy and had to lean up against a wall for support. For a second, I swear their colors began to blur and expand until it filled my vision with blue and pink. Then I blinked, and everything was back to normal.  
_'Okay that was weird. Maybe Chouji will know why my mom is acting crazy...'_

I found Chouji sitting on a park bench, in the shade of an oak tree, munching on a bag of chips.  
I raised my hand in greeting. It was good to see my best friend, he always makes me feel better. "Yo."

"Hey Shikamaru," He opened the bag of chips towards me and I gratefully took one out.

"Say Chouji," I began, a bit unsure of how to continue, "Mom has been acting really strange lately."

"What do you mean?"

"It's kind of funny really. You see, she keeps telling me that Temari doesn't exist! She even went as far as to try and get the Hokage in on her crazy plan."

Chouji sat quietly as he finished off his bag of chips. He swallowed and then asked me, "Uh, Shikamaru? Who's Temari?"

"Very funny. You know who she is. We've been going out for over two months!" I started to laugh until I realized that Chouji was genuinely confused. "Shika, listen man, I don't know who you're talking about. I mean, your mom came around asking questions yesterday, and I had no idea you were dating someone."

I blinked. "You've met her at least a dozen times!"

"No I haven't. Honestly" He added as an afterthought.

"I...have to go. See you around, Chou."

I waved and hurried away.

When I got home, I tried to sneak up to my room. I did **NOT** feel like dealing with my parents right now.  
"Shikamaru! Come and eat!" _'Shit.'_ I wasn't going to be that lucky tonight. I walked into the kitchen and met the gazes of both my parents. We sat at the table and ate. Well, my parents ate. I just kind of picked at my food. I stole a glance at my mom, she was looking at my father. She looked worried. My father whispered something to her and she nodded and got up and left. The silence between us was deafening. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"You know what." He appeared to be very serious about this. "Shikamaru, you know this isn't healthy."

"My relationship? Why isn't it healthy?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. "You don't have a relationship!"

"I do too! Temari's real!"

"Then where is she?"

I couldn't think of a response to that. The truth is, I had no idea.

"I've bought her stuff!"

"Like what?" He questioned.

"A necklace! And uh," What else had I bought her? A light clicked in my head. "And a bracelet!"

He looked at me, and then pulled something out of his pocket. He set it down on the table, in front of me.  
I stared at it in disbelief. It was the necklace, and the bracelet was under it.

"H-how?" I stammered out.

"It was in a box in your room."

"She left them?" My brain couldn't process it. 'Did she leave me?'

I laid in my bed that night and tried to go to sleep. 'Maybe if Temari comes over tomorrow then she will clear everything up. I miss her so much.'  
My dreams that night were all blurs and shapes. I couldnt make out anything, but I thought I saw her. I saw the sandy blond hair, and what was it? Green eyes?  
I couldn't really tell. I remember putting my arms around her, and I could actually feel her lips on mine! I opened my eyes, and there she was! Arms wrapped around me, green eyes staring back at me.  
"Shikamaru," she whispered, "I love you." I smiled and kissed her, "I love you too, Temari"  
With that, the lights clicked on. I looked towards the door and noticed my father standing there. "See? I told you she's real!" I shouted.  
"Who is?"  
I looked down at the bed and sure enough, no one was there. My lips were still tingling from our kiss.

What the hell was going on?!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far!

**Temari and 1cc Chapter 3**

* * *

Shikamaru got up early and took a nice, long shower. He didn't go back to sleep after the 'incident' with his dad.  
_'I am so tired. Everytime I close my eyes, she's right there.'_ I stood there in the shower and let the water pour over me. I idly wondered if crazy people actually realize they're crazy or if they had no idea at all.  
I was starting to think the latter might apply to me. Sure Ino might try to lie to me, but Chouji wouldn't.  
Had I really imagined the last two months? The laughs, the kisses, the hugs? I could still feel her on me. My skin burned where I had felt her arms around me, my lips still could taste her.  
"Shika? Mind if I come in the shower with you?"  
I froze. "T-Temari?"  
"Of course. Who else would it be?"  
I snapped the shower curtain back, and there she was again!  
A very, very unclad Temari stepped into the shower with me.  
"Are you ...real?"  
She poked me in the chest.  
"Did that feel real to you?"  
I didn't know what to do. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into her hair. I realized her hair was different. Last night it was up in four pigtails, and now it was down to her shoulders. She looked beautiful. Her hair smelled like lavender. I hugged her tighter, closing my eyes and hoped she wouldn't ever disappear again. I opened my eyes and unfortunately, she was gone again.  
"TEMARI!"

Apparently, my outburst and subsequent searching of my house for her, woke up my parents.  
I was now sitting in the Hokage's office. My arms were tied to my sides (Dad held me in the Kage Mane no Jutsu and Mom got the rope.) and I had a gag in my mouth. Dad had to sit in on my second session with Lady Tsunade. Mom said she couldn't stand to see me like this. She was in tears the whole time. I sat there while Dad explained why I was tied up. Tsunade was deeply concerned. "Shikaku, untie him. He isn't going to run off." I felt the rope loosen and moved my arms enough to take out the gag. _'Oh god, is that a sock? Blech! I'm going to be tasting that sock for a while.'_ "Gee thanks, Dad." I said as I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Anytime son, anytime."

"Shikamaru?" the Hokage decided to start things off. "Are you okay today?"  
"Not really."  
"Why not?"  
I sighed, "I don't know. I keep seeing her, but then she's gone."  
"You don't see a problem with that?"  
"Well, yeah,...I don't know how to explain that." I trailed off.  
"How do you know she's real, Shikamaru?"  
I sighed. "Because, I can feel it every time we touch."  
I didn't point out that she was sitting next to dad. Smiling at me. They wouldn't believe me anyways.

I spent the rest of the day up on the roof, contemplating my situation. I was twirling a kunai in my hands, trying not to focus on her. My head felt like it was going to explode, it was pounding. I looked out over the rooftops of Konoha, and suddenly, my vision started distorting. The roofs grew and grew, expanding towards the sky.  
I shook my head to clear my vision. As my vision returned, I realized there was a presence behind me. "Hey Shikamaru." I heard a strong female voice. I didn't look up at her. I didn't need to.  
"Hn."  
"Something wrong?"  
I looked up at her. She was still so pretty. "You know why. You're not real."  
She sat down next to me and stretched out.  
"Of course I am. You can see me and feel me can't you?"  
"No one else can."  
"They're lying to you. They've seen me. We've all talked before. You remember, don't you?"  
"They're not lieing! I'm sick and I don't know what to do about it! You are just a figment of my imagination!"  
"Can a figment do this?"  
She pulled herself against me and crushed her lips against mine. Then, just as quickly, she pulled away.  
"Besides, there's nothing you can do about it."  
"Oh yeah?" I stood on the edge of the roof, kunai held up to my head.  
"Let's see, Temari."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, everyone seems to like telling me to update more, here ya go! :P

I would like to point out that this cuts in horribly to my WoW time. I just hope y'all enjoy!

**Temari and 1cc Chapter 4**

* * *

Black. Black was all that he could see. For the first time in months,  
Shikamaru got a dreamless sleep. There was something it seemed like he was forgetting, but he was in bliss.

One week later, he finally woke up.

_'Oh man, my head is hurting!'_ I tried to move my arms to the left side of my head, where the pain was coming from, but I couldn't move my arms! I opened my eyes slowly, where was I anyways?  
I was apparently in a hospital bed of some sort, and my arms were restrained. "Okay, why am I in the hospital?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing."

I looked towards the voice, and didn't immediately recognize the person sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"Who? what? where? When? Why?"

"First of all, I'm Shizune. Remember? Hokage's assistant?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry I just woke up."

"I noticed. You've been out for a week."

"A week?! How?!"

Shizune took a long look at me. "Seventeen."

"Wha...?"

She cut me off. "Seventeen stitches. In the left side of your head."

So that was why my head hurt. Then it came rushing back to me. The roof, the kunai, Temari. _'Temari.'_ I remember the fall, vaguely. The kunai was still firmly implanted into my head when I hit the ground.  
I heard something crack and that was the last of my memory up until this. Shizune could read me like an open book.  
She knew I knew.

"Oh, and you also have three broken ribs and a sprained wrist. Those wounds didn't appear self-inflicted though."  
I flinched at those words. "So that would be why I'm restrained, I'm guessing?"

"You got it."

"And why are you here?"

"How do I put this gently? I am your doctor."

"Psychiatrist?"

"I prefer doctor."

"Right."

I stared out the window and put it all together. She must think I'm suicidal. I realized at that point, I was suicidal. I was so far gone, and just wanted to get better so bad that I tried to "**remove**" her from my head.  
Oh dear god. This couldn't be just a social visit then.

"We leave in the morning. You are going to be a guest at the Konoha Mental Health Institution."

"I assume this is not going to be an optional stay?"

"You got it, Champ."

With that, she turned and left.

The rest of the afternoon was spent by my family and friends coming in to visit. I really didn't want to face them, but when you're tied up, what choice do you have?  
I did happen to notice throughout the entire day (and night), there was one person I never saw.  
**Her.**  
It seems like I was free...well as free as one could be when they were now cooped up in an insane asylum.  
As long as I took my medicine, I suppose I would be just fine. At least I wasn't confined to a straightjacket or anything. My room was litterly like a padded jail cell, minus the bars. It was a sickly shade of white... or maybe it was off-white. Either way, it was kind of nice. This was kind of like a vacation. I wasn't sure how long this "**vacation**" would last though.  
Shizune was kind enough to outline my schedule here. I had to meet with her five times a week, and I would have certain classes throughout the week. Lunches and classes would let me meet some other people, it sounded refreshing.

Lunchtime rolled around, and I was excited. Time to meet some new people! I moved through the line with my lunch and looked for a place to sit. There was an empty table, so I sat down and began to eat. "Excuse me, you're in my spot." I finished with my bite and swallowed it, not bothering to look at the voice. "Well, looks like I'm here now." **SMACK** "OWW!" I rubbed the back of my head. "Didn't you see the damn stitches?! What was that for anyways?" "That was for being an ass. What'cha gonna do? Cry about it?" I looked up to glare at her, and my eyes went wide with shock.

"T-Temari?" I managed to choke out.

"Who's Temari, Crybaby?" she said, her green eyes sparkling with curiosity.

* * *

Well hope it was enjoyable.

**To be continued!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Temari and 1cc Chapter 5**

* * *

My blood ran cold. I had no idea what had triggered this hallucination.  
A million thoughts ran through my head. I didnt know whether to push her away, or to crush her in a hug.

I opted for the latter. I threw my arms around her, and held her. Even if she would just disappear again, it was good to hold her.  
"Excuse me, Crybaby. What in the hell are you doing?" I blinked and pulled back. She had a faint blush on her cheeks, and looked utterly confused. "It's been a while, Temari."

"Who's Temari?" she repeated.

"Huh? You."

"Really? That's news to me."

I eyed her curiously. "What exactly are you here for, anyways?"

"Like I'm gonna tell a complete stranger!" she hissed at me.

I was confused. I poked her in the chest. She hit me in mine. "You're not acting like usual."

"You know me?"

"Possibly."

She decided it was her turn to ask the questions.

"You. Name?"

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Reason for being here?"

"You should know. These stitches ring a bell?"

"Nope."

"I stabbed myself trying to make you go away! Because you're not real!"

"You shoulda just said that you're batshit crazy."

"You're a hallucination. You have no room to talk."

She hit me in the damn head again. "**OWW!** What the fuck was that for?"

"Stop calling me a goddamn hallucination!"

It was at this point that I realized everyone had their eyes on us. I was frozen in place. _'Shit. Everyone must've just heard me argue with myself!'_ Then something I never thought would happen occured.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!" Temari was glaring at everyone. I heard chairs start scraping around and people resuming their lives. Suddenly I felt very stupid. They had all heard her speak! "That means y-you... aren't a hallucination." I could barely find the words to say. "Umm yeah, last time I checked."

I grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"To talk."

* * *

There we were sitting in my room. She was sprawled out on my bed and I was on a chair in the corner. "Look I know this sounds crazy," I began. "Well look at where we are." She smirked while pointing at the padded walls. "I've been dating you for almost 3 months."

"Seems kind of hard since I just met you."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just... look I've been very sick. For some reason I've been seeing you in my mind for the past few months. I've kissed you, I've hugged you, and well..." I trailed off, as I felt the bood rush to my cheeks.

"Really now?" She leaned into my face, examining it.

"Yup."

Suddenly, she grabbed my head (careful to avoid the stiches) and pulled my lips to hers. My mind started racing, I was shaking and all I could feel was her lips on mine. I felt her tongue asking permission and I parted my lips to allow her access. I numbly responded in kind, and all too quickly, she pulled away.

"Did it feel like that?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, that was defininitely better."

"Hey, Temari? Why are you in here?"

"I don't know who I am."

"Like you forgot?"

"Yeah, no one knows who I am or where I live."

"I know who you are!"

"I meant someone NOT crazy. No offense."

"None taken."

* * *

The next few months that went by were great. Shizune and my family (during visits) had noticed how much happier I was.  
I couldn't really tell them about her though, they'd think I had a relapse. I still insisted on calling her Temari, even if that didn't turn out to be her name. We actually had a friendship, and maybe more. We ate lunch together, we grouped together for our afternoon classes. I made her smile, she made me laugh. She was what made me get up in the morning. I didn't feel like I needed anyone else, as long as I had her. I had been debating asking her out since that day in the cafeteria. Today, I had really decided to do it. Lunch rolled around and I waited at our usual table. 'Okay? Temari's late. I wonder what's up?' I thought to myself.  
Then, as lunch came and went, she never showed up. I was starting to get paranoid that it really was just a relapse. Finally, at my afternoon class, I asked the instructor where she was.

"The girl you were hanging around?"

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"She's been released. Turns out her family came and found her. All the way from Suna."

I felt my heart drop again and I brought my hand up to rub the aching scar above my temple.

_'Great. Now what genius?'_


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the kind reviews. It really helps me write! Enjoy!

**Temari and 1cc Chapter 6**

* * *

It was clear what I had to do. For my mental stability, I needed to find her, to try and make it work. I may be insane, but I'm still a genius! I thought long and hard for two days about how to reach her.  
There were a few "minor" problems in my way though:

My residence doesn't really have a option to just leave.

She's all the way in Suna.

Where is she in Suna?

Will she return my feelings?

So, with that in mind, I set out to get over my first obstacle. There were two ways to do this, one involved kicking some serious ass and running. The other (which seemed a lot more sensible) was to just try and get released. The problem though, was convincing 'the Shrink' (i.e. Shizune) that I was fine. Maybe if I was lucky, and with a whole lot of acting, I could make it happen. I walked into Shizune's office for our session, smiling broadly. She was wearing a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, which I thought, framed her face very well. She was looking over some papers, when she heard me close the door behind me. She smiled up at me. "Shikamaru, you're five minutes early today!" _'Okay, she's in a good mood.'_ " I just wanted to jump right in to our session"  
She took off her glasses to look at me. I was sitting straight up, and had a smile plastered on my face. "Okay... well let's hear it."

"It's been what, three months since I came here, right?"

Shizune nodded in the affirmative.

"I feel so much better than I did before. I mean I haven't had a relapse since I got on my meds, and no depression or anything. I feel like a changed man."

"I have noticed how much happier you've been lately."

"So, I was wondering," I began, "Do you think it would be possible to switch to an outpatient program? I mean, it's great here and all, but I haven't actually hung out with my friends or stared at the clouds in a field, or anything since coming here."

She was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. When she finally spoke, I was on the edge of my seat, quite literally.  
"Nara Shikamaru, to switch to an outpatient program, there are some strict rules one must follow. Such as, at least one visit with me a week. No skipping your medication. You must have someone with you at all times, excluding the restroom and sleeping. Your family must give consent and understand how to care for you. Someone will have to do random interval checks into your room while you are sleeping. You won't be able to participate in anything higher than a B-ranked mission if you do return to work, for at least one year. Am I understood?"

I felt like jumping for joy. I nodded and decided to ask. "When will I be able to leave?"

She cracked a grin at me. "I knew today would be the day you asked. Your parents are waiting in the lobby."

I hugged her and then we walked out to meet them.

* * *

After a very joyous reunion, I was finally back home. My friends had all come over to congratulate me. A few weren't very tactful about it (Naruto and Kiba kept asking me about the 'looney bin'), but I was happy nonetheless. _'Step one complete.'_ I thought to myself.  
After things died down a bit, I motioned to Chouji to follow me outside. I could tell he was glad to have me back. "What's up, Shika"  
I crossed my arms and leaned against the outside of the house. Taking a deep breath, I started. "Chou, could I ask you for a favor?" He nodded for me to continue. "If you don't have any missions coming up in the next day or two, do you think you could ask the Hokage for an easy one to Suna? Maybe a delivery or something. B-class or lower."  
"Sure Shikamaru. May I ask why though?"  
"There's this girl I met in the KMHI, she went back to Suna, and I need to find her"  
He was staring at me intensely, arms crossed. "What's her name?"  
I rubbed the back of my neck and chuckled nervously. "Temari."  
It took me an hour and a half to convince him I wasn't **_still_** crazy.

* * *

The next day, I packed. I knew there would be some document that needed delivery or something. I smiled to my self as I brushed my teeth in the mirror. My eyes traveled up to the scar above my temple. It was a big, discolored mark that would be there for the rest of my life. Everytime I looked at it, it reminded me of how sick I really was. I popped my pills and studied the labels for a moment. Anxiety, depression, schitzophrenia, you know, the usual. Chouji came over around noon after talking to the Hokage. "She wants to see you first, Shika." _'The Hokage? What the hell? Why?'_ "Sure thing." He went with me, since I have to have an escort everywhere. "Akimichi Chouji, wait in the hall. I need to speak with Shikamaru in private." I sat down in a chair and watched her walk back to her desk. "So, Chouji tells me you want to accompany him on his mission to Suna?" I nodded as she continued. "Are you sure that you're ready for active duty again? I'm well aware of your restictions and I expect you to uphold those tenants even if you are away from Konoha. Let me know if you think it's too soon and I will have someone else accompany him." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh I'm itching to get out and move. I was cooped up for a long time. I am confident that I am ready to go out again"  
She wasted no time in asking, "Why did Chouji request a mission to Suna though?" I started sweating. "He told me that there was a barbeque place he wanted to try." I shrugged. Lady Tsunade started laughing. "Sounds like Chouji to me!"  
I was just glad she bought it.  
Me and Chouji were walking back to my house.  
The only thought going through my head was: _'Step Two: Complete.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for the reviews and the alerts! I especially enjoy the reviews!

**Temari and 1cc Chapter 7**

* * *

It felt good to be out in the World again. Me and Chouji didn't speak much, as we kept jumping from tree to tree. I knew Suna was a good 3 days away, maybe 2 if we traveled fast enough. So, assuming everything goes according to plan, we are expected to go to Suna, spend a day there, and come back, making it a week total that we would be expected gone. If we got there in two days, then I'd have three days to try and find her, and then convince Temari of my feelings, then another two to return. I smiled to myself and picked up the pace.

We set up camp that night and sat around the fire, mostly talking. It was just the three of us. Me, Chouji, and Temari. I did a double-take and sure enough she was sitting next to Chouji. "Temari?! What the hell?" She got up and walked towards me. "You didn't think I'd let my boyfriend run off without me, did you?" My heart started to beat faster, and I was sweating. "Is it just me or are the crickets really loud?" I could hear their chirping getting louder and louder, drowning out my thoughts. Chouji was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. Temari was smiling at me. Something was wrong here. I felt someone shaking me and looked up to see Chouji. He looked worried. "Shika, take your medicine. You were having a relapse." "Sure thing Chou. These auditory and visual hallucinations are weird." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pill bottles. It was then that I realized the one thing I didn't plan for. I didn't grab enough pills for this trip, I was going to have to ration it out to whenever I was having an episode. I looked up at Chouji and I knew he understood. He also knew we were too far out to run back to Konoha. _'This is going to be interesting.'_

The next day came and went. I had only one episode after last night. What I thought was Temari turned out to be a tree. Now I don't know if you've ever run full force into a tree, but let me assure you that it is **not** as fun as it sounds. I was just glad I didn't break my nose. Then we went through the desert. I was suprised that there were no mirages or anything of her. The sun was brutal, and it took most of the day to reach Suna, the hidden sand village. It was nightfall when we got to the inn. We paid the man, ate, showered (individually),  
and each settled into a bed. The desert had wore us both out. I don't know about Chouji, but I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I was ready the next morning, to get out and go find her. "You sure you don't want to go with me to the Kazekage's office first?" "Nah, Chouji I need to go find her." He waved at me and wished me luck. I was wandering the streets looking for her. I must have wandered for hours, because next thing I knew, the sun was directly overhead, and I was feeling pretty hungry. I bumped into a guy wearing some purple face paint and what looked like cat ears. "Hey jackass! Watch where you are going!" I mumbled out an apology and ducked into a cafe.

The place was deserted. An eldery woman who looked like she was falling asleep noticed me and instantly brightened up. "Oh, a customer! Welcome! Are you hungry?" I let her lead me to a small table and sat down. She took my order and came back with a water. "So where are you from dear?" I sipped my water and replied. "Konoha." "Well what brings you all the way to Suna?" I hesitated, but there was something about her kind face that made me want to tell her. "I'm looking for someone." "Is this someone a girl?" I laughed. "Yes, how did you know?" "Eh, it happens more than you'd think. In fact my husband came all the way from the Hidden Mist village just to try and court me. Forty five years later and we're still married." She brought me out my food, and set it in front of me. "So, this girl you're looking for, what's her name?" "Well, I don't really know her name. We met in Konoha, and then she got brought back here before I could tell her how I felt." She nodded her head while listening to me. "Oh, that's a shame. Well, what does she look like"  
"Well she's a little bit shorter than me. She's older though. She has green eyes and blond hair. She usually has her hair pulled up into four ponytails." The old woman considered this for a moment. "You know, that's a pretty unique hairstyle. In fact, I think I've only seen the Kazekage's sister with her hair like that. She was a young pretty thing with blode hair too." I almost choked on my food. _'The Kazekage? Shit! I shoulda went with Chouji!'_ I paid the bill and ran out the door, not even bothering to finish my food. I turned back around a second later and she pointed me in the right direction.

I ran around the corner, and collided with someone. We fell to the ground and I looked up at him. It was the face paint guy again.  
"You asshole! That's the second time! Get over here and let me beat you senseless!" _'Oh God. Not right now.'_ I scrambled to my feet and ran with all my might. I arrived five minutes later outside of the Kazekage tower, gasping for breath, the face paint guy long since gave up the chase. I spotted Chouji walking my way. "Chou! You haven't went in yet, have you?" "I just got out. He was very busy today. Three hours of waiting in line just to give him a scroll and have him give me one back. Can you believe that?" "Dammit! She may be the Kazekage's sister!" Chouji opened a bag of chips, and started eating. "Well, Shikamaru. I hope you like waiting in line."  
He stretched a little to emphasize his point.

I waited in the Kazekage's (you guessed it) waiting room. Hours passed. I was the last person in line. It was well after sundown when I finally got to go in and see the Kazekage, I heard from some people in line that his name is Gaara. I couldn't help but wonder what he was like. I knocked and an icy voice granted me permission to enter. Coming in, I was shocked at his appearance. He looked younger than me! His robes seemed to be way too big for his small frame. Dark rings were circling his eyes, I wonder if he ever slept. "May I help you?" I blinked and then opened my mouth to answer. Then, I realized I hadn't thought into this plan very much. I had no idea what to say to him. I watched him rubbing his eyes and couldn't stop from saying something stupid. "Rough day, Kazekage-sama?" He looked at me with genuine suprise. I guess he wasn't accustomed to people asking him about himself. 'Probably too busy bitching to him.' "You wouldn't believe it. I've been sitting here since seven in the morning. I had twenty minutes for lunch and then right back to it."  
I sat down in a chair across from him and stretched back. "That doesn't sound like fun. Don't you have anything to do in here to relax?"  
I was actually interested now, he looked so overworked. "Well, I have a Shogi set in the corner. I rarely get to use it, but that is as close to relaxing as I get. It's kind of hard to play without a partner." I flashed him a smile. "Would you like to play a game or two, Kazekage-sama?" I saw the ghost of a smile on his face. "It's Gaara and yes, I would."

We played for a few hours. He was a great opponent. Of course, I won, but he gave me a run for my money a few times. "Well Nara Shikamaru," he said with a smile on his face, "It was nice to meet you. I enjoyed myself greatly, but I should be getting home." "Same to you, Gaara." He turned to walk out of the door, and then stopped short. "I'm sorry. I never asked what brought you here to me?" I blinked. I had totally forgotten why I was there! I really hoped he was the understanding type. "Was your sister recently in a Konoha hospital?" I found myself wrapped in a mountain of sand that seemed to materialize out of no where. "Who are you?! What do you want with my sister?!" I managed to choke out, "I was in there with her." The sand seemed to loosen so I could breathe, but it still held me firmly in place. "You see, for the last few months, I've spent all of my free time with her, and I was going to ask her out, but you found her and took her back before I could. I just can't deal with not knowing if she returns my feelings or not." "Oh, you are the person she speaks of." He thought for a moment before bringing the sand up around me once again. "Wait a minute, why were you in that mental hospital? Oh, and I wouldn't advise lieing, or I will break your body." I think the calm way he said that was the most disturbing thing of all.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, it's been a long road, but it's time for this to come to an end.

I hope you all have enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!

Special thanks to my dedicated reviewers: Total Disarray, Player Zero, and Gloryx.

Sorry this Chapter is so short! P

**"Temari and 1cc" Chapter 8**

"He was in there for murdering women." A familiar voice rang out.

I gulped. This was not the time to lie to Gaara. Temari stepped into my range of vision. Seeing the serious look on her brother's face, she couldn't help but laugh. "I wasn't serious Gaara. Let him go!"

I fell to the ground and the sand was gone as quickly as it had disappeared. I stood up and looked at the troubblesome woman I had come all of this way to find.

"Good to see you again, Crybaby."

"Same to you." This had to be the real Temari, I was sure of it.

"So what exactly brings you all the way to Suna, and did you break out?"

I smirked. "I would have broken out if it was necessary. It wasn't though. I was released. As for why I'm here, I'd like to speak to you about it in private."

I shot a glance at the Kazekage. His arms were crossed and it felt like his eyes were piercing through me as if to say _**'Like hell you are!'**_

"Gaara," she began sweetly, "Will you give us some alone time, please? Then you and Kankurou can come beat him to a pulp."

I really hoped she wasn't serious.

"Besides he's been bitching all day about some guy running into him twice today. I'm tired of hearing it."

I wondered if that was the facepaint guy I met earlier. _'That **would** be my luck.'_

Gaara decided to go, but not before reminding me how easy it would be to crush me.

I looked at Temari, she had decided to sit one the edge of Gaara's desk. I sat down in a chair in front of her.

"You look different in regular clothes."

"Same to you."

"So tell me, have you gotten your memory back yet?"

"Eh. A little bit. I remember my brothers and my fan. That's about it."

"Your fan?"

"Yeah, It's leaning next to you, against the wall."

I looked over to the monstrous contraption. "Wow. That is a big fan."

She nodded, and proceeded to lean back on her elbows. It was at that moment, I realized I could see up her skirt! My cheeks instantly flushed bright red.

"Something wrong, Shika?" She was smiling.

"I-I'm just warm is all." I made sure I didn't glance too low again.

"So, what about you? Are you better now?"

"As long as I take my pills, yeah."

She got up and walked over to me. Reaching out, she traced her fingers lightly over my scar.

"All this trouble with me, before you even met me."

"Yeah..."

"Was it worth it?"

I looked up at her. She was studying me intensely. I thought back to all of the things that had happened in the last six months. The sessions. The suicide. It was alot of hell, but she pulled me through. She was my reason for living.

"Yes. If I hadn't made this scar, ...I never would have 'really' met you."

She tilted my head up to her and brought her lips down to mine.

"I've dreamed you every day since we met."

**a year later in Konoha**

"I now pronounce you the new Mr. and Mrs. Nara Shikamaru!"

People clapped and cheered as I kissed my bride.  
Since that day in Gaara's office, I was a changed man.  
As long as I was with her, I wouldn't need my medication.  
She had agreed to move here, Gaara and Kankurou both gave me their blessing. My scar was still there, of course.  
It had dulled a bit, but everyone could still see it. I saw it every time I looked in the mirror. Instead of reminding me how sick I was, now it was a reminder of the love of my life, and meeting her.  
I was ready for anything now, as long as she was here.

Oh, and as it turns out, her name really is Temari.

**END.**


End file.
